


"From a Night that Time Forgot..."

by caffeinatedhappiness



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party - Freeform, Awsten kinda asked for this in Season 1, Because what else would they do, Blowjobs, Emo, Gawsten, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hair Dye, IN DETAIL, Long, M/M, Orgy, Parx, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Time Travel, awstens fucking each other, emo bands, gawsten smut, haven't I made that a tag yet, however was written sober, i guess, if the fucking tags aren't detailed enough, just kidding i actually don't know, knight bright purple, like Geoff's dick, manic panic, manic panic addicts, manic panic hair dye, manic panic nyc, multicolored hair, not really - Freeform, parxbois, photoshoot, seriously I love it too much, so I made it because I really want to get on that damn podcast, was done writing this around 1 am, written while sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedhappiness/pseuds/caffeinatedhappiness
Summary: This fic begins with a photoshoot, with Awsten and Geoff, with Geoff having freshly dyed red hair that the public hasn’t seen yet. Jawn also has a time machine on the shoot, and used it to bring past and future (hair) colored Awstens to that time for the shoot. Jawn gets a rude call for another shoot, and has to leave. Once Jawn leaves, an orgy breaks out.





	"From a Night that Time Forgot..."

Jawn looked at Geoff and Awsten, both in only their boxers for a photo shoot highly requested on Twitter. It would also be the first time the internet would see Geoff’s new red hair, and Awsten’s purple hair, but Awsten’s hair has been seen before.

Jawn wasn’t ready to take pictures yet, however. He had another surprise to show, but Geoff and Awsten were already beginning to pose.

“Not yet, you guys!” Jawn called out to them, “I have to bring a few more people, and by people I mean Awstens!” The almost naked boys looked at each other, confused. “I have a time machine. It barely works, but it can bring people back, or forward. It can only do like 20 people, so what I’m gonna do is bring all of the last and future hair colors of Awsten to add to the photoshoot. All of them look the same as current Awsten because they all drink baby blood to look young, so the only way we can tell them apart is by their hair.” He explained, while running to grab the machine in the corner and bringing it to the center. He pressed a button, and out came an Awsten with brown hair, who walked to the center and immediately striped to his boxers.

More Awstens popped out of the machine - the familiar blonde, pink and blue haired ones, and some new ones as well, most likely from the future. There was an orange haired one, which looked less like dye and more like he used hair bleach wrong, resulting in orange, and a green one. Once they appeared, they took off their clothes and stared at each other. Jawn’s phone rang, ruining the mood.

“God dammit,” he muttered as he answered, “Hello?”

Everyone could hear whoever was on the phone with Jawn was furious with him, just screaming. “I’ll be right there.” Jawn said calmly and looked like he had to go.

“I have to go to another shoot I scheduled way earlier and forgot about. I’ll be back in a few hours,” he announces, walking out the door.

Blue haired Awsten walked up to the red haired Awsten. Red haired Awsten was the sexiest Awsten of all, with 2 blue eyes, a tan, the sexiest grin, and that handsome red hair. None of them could resist it, even though he looked an awful lot like Geoff.

“You know…” Blue Awsten trails off with a finger running down Red Awsten’s chest “I’ve always wanted to know what sex with me is like.” Blue Awsten looks him in the eye, with his bicolored eyes clouded with lust, and a boner in his pants. Red haired Awsten responded by forcing his lips onto the other boy’s lips, kissing him as hard as he could, shoving his tongue in the other boy’s mouth to explore it. Blue haired Awsten moaned in his mouth, just loving the roughness and force, turning him on.

The purple haired Awsten knew that the red haired “Awsten” wasn’t Awsten, but actually Geoff. He’s had a slight crush on Geoff for a while now, and now was a chance to get attention, so of course he wouldn’t let his past self get to fuck Geoff. He went up between Geoff and Awsten and got on his knees, facing Geoff. While Geoff was making out with the blue haired Awsten, the purple haired Awsten began palming at Geoff’s crotch, which was already growing harder and harder.

At first all the other Awstens could only watch, until blonde Awsten got an erection. Blonde Awsten had the worst self control of all the Awsten, so when he got horny, he grabbed the shyer pink Awsten and slammed him against the wall, kissing and grinding against him. Pink Awsten couldn’t help but bite his lip and grind back, getting Blonde Awsten to shove his hand down pink Awsten’s boxers. Pink Awsten bucked his hips toward the hand in his boxers, and kissed Blonde Awsten again.

Blue Awsten pulled away from the kiss when he felt someone near Geoff. He glanced down at the other Awsten, who hooked a finger in Geoff’s waistband to pull down his boxers. Blue Awsten was getting jealous, and spotted some red roses in the room. He walked over to the flowers as purple haired Awsten lowered his mouth onto Geoff’s dick, only taking the tip. Blue Awsten put a rose right above his dick, poking out of his boxers and another rose was placed with the stem in his teeth. He sashéd over to Geoff and Awsten, and Geoff had to moan loudly as he saw a sexy boy just asking for some action while the other was sucking his dick.

Even though blue Awsten was probably the sexiest Awsten of all, he knew he couldn’t get in Geoff’s pants with just his looks. He spit out the rose and got behind Geoff. He went on his knees, and even though he knew it wouldn’t be a very comfortable angle, he stuck his hand through Geoff’s legs to reach his balls, grabbing and massaging them, only to add to Geoff’s pleasure. Awsten’s next move was unexpected, but pleasant. He pressed his tongue against Geoff’s entrance, swirling it around, Geoff letting out another moan. Geoff couldn’t stand for much longer with the 2 boys around him, trying desperately to make him cum. He fell backwards, blue Awsten letting go of him to catch Geoff, and Geoff’s dick popped out of purple haired Awsten’s mouth when he fell. Geoff fell on top of blue Awsten, and got back up, hovering the blue haired boy, and leaned down, beginning to kiss and suck down his neck. Purple haired Awsten was beginning to get jealous at all the attention his blue haired self was getting, but he also couldn’t get Geoff’s attention right now. He decided to lean near Geoff and whisper “Are you gonna fuck him? Gonna fuck him so good, he won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow? Make everyone in this room hear him scream your name, and then maybe do that to me too?” Those dirty thoughts, now in Geoff’s mind, causing Geoff to grind against Awsten’s crotch and go down to blue haired Awsten’s collarbone, massaging his chest as well. Purple Awsten slowly peeled off his boxers, making it a show for blue hair Awsten, and began to grab his dick and stroke it.

Blonde Awsten could hear Red, Blue and Purple Awsten getting it on, and decided to try and make pink Awsten be louder than them. He decided to be rougher and tok his hands off Pink Awsten’s crotch so he could slide his slightly calloused hands down to pink Awsten’s ass and grope it hard while grinding against the pink haired boy’s crotch. Pink Awsten seemed to enjoy this, groaning into the other boy’s mouth and bucking his hips up. Blonde Awsten kissed and sucked at the boy’s neck, leaving a trail of hickeys as he decided to explore his collarbone. Blonde Awsten got bored of the ass groping and just took off Pink’s boxers now, throwing them wherever. He also decided now was a good time to also rid himself of his own boxers. He kept attacking the shy boy’s collarbone, but reached a hand down to wrap around both of their dicks, pumping them quickly. The blonde boy knew he had to cum fast if he wanted to fuck the other boy and guarantee he’ll still be horny, so he tightened his fist and pump as fast as he possibly could while listening in to Blue, Red and Purple’s fuckfest nearby. The sexy noises coming from the other 3 boys made the slightly more dominant boy cum in minutes, shooting cum mostly on pink haired Awsten as the blonde’s hand was removed, leaving pink very frustrated and horny. The blonde gets down on his knees. “Wrap your legs around my head,” he commands, and pink Awsten obeys, with the blonde’s face between his legs and his back pressed against the wall. He begins to lick around the shy boy’s entrance, and then poking his tongue in. The pink haired boy found it actually pretty hot, moaning like crazy as the blonde tongue fucked his ass.

The other 3 boys, brown, green and orange Awstens, originally all took off their boxers and began to jerk off, but a few minutes in, they decided someone else’s touch was better. The green haired boy went up to the orange Awsten and kissed him, staring on the lips, but then wandering up his jaw and nibbling on his earlobe. Brunette Awsten decided to join in, going straight between orange Awsten’s legs, looking straight on at his dick. Green haired Awsten was interested in teasing orange Awsten, while the brunette wanted to get straight to business and fuck him. The brunette hovered over the submissive boy’s dick, licking his slit, then putting the tip in his mouth to swirl and suck for a few minutes. The green haired Awsten made his way back down from orange Awsten’s earlobe back to his jaw, slowing down as much as he possibly could. The brunette had already gone down to the bottom’s entrance by the time Green Awsten reached his neck. The brunette reached up 3 fingers to orange Awsten’s mouth. “Suck,” he commanded. Orange Awsten sucked the brunette’s fingers so well, all the other boy could think about was how good orange Awsten could suck dick. He pulled out his fingers and traced one around the submissive’s entrance, then pushing his middle finger in. Green Awsten reached back up to Orange’s lips to kiss him while he got used to the burn of being stretched. After a moment, the brunette began finger fucking him.

One look at blue Awsten told you all the sexy things Geoff did to him. Eyes glazed over, with a trail of dark hickeys down his neck, and Geoff at his dick, tip in his mouth, then beginning to go go lower, and his hands were wrapped around the length he couldn’t fit in his mouth, pumping it. Awsten may be able to deepthroat, but Geoff couldn’t. The purple haired boy got under Geoff, right under his leaking erection, and began to put his lips around it. Geoff thrusted into Awsten’s mouth, and started to fuck his throat. Geoff now couldn’t concentrate on sucking Blue Awsten’s dick, so he moved down, licking the boy’s perineum, and flicked his tongue around his entrance. He darted his tongue in and out, tongue fucking his ass while the other Awsten let his jaw go loose for Geoff to fuck. Geoff pulled his mouth away from the boy’s ass and pulled his dick out of the other Awsten’s mouth with a pop, reaching up with 3 fingers. He put them near Awsten’s mouth, and Awsten got the idea to open his mouth and suck them. Geoff was about to cum at the sight if he didn’t pull his fingers out in time. He went back down to blue Awsten’s entrance and stuck in a finger, earning a groan. Blue Awsten was used to fingers and cocks up his ass, so it didn’t hurt him that much. He tried to grind his hips lower on Geoff’s hand to feel him deeper, but instead Geoff held his hips down with his other arm, and finger fucked him at an agonizingly slow pace. Purple Awsten was still behind Geoff, between his legs, but he pumped Geoff’s length with his hand instead of his mouth, speeding up when he saw Geoff’s fingers speed up.

Blonde Awsten took pink Awsten’s ass off his face so he could get some air, and glanced over at red, blue and purple Awsten. He saw blue Awsten on the floor, getting finger fucked and moaning like he was getting paid to. He lets go of Pink entirely, going over to the trio. He lifts Geoff off of Awsten and flips the blue haired boy over, on his hands and knees. “You’ve been acting like nothing but a whore,” the blonde scorns in his ear, “and I’m gonna punish you for it.”

The blonde grabs for the blue haired boy’s ass, forcefully massaging it. Geoff was standing against the wall, his hand tangled in Awsten’s purple locks, and Awsten’s lips were wrapped around Geoff’s dick, which the dominant boy rammed down his throat, choking him a bit.

“You’re counting,” the blonde said as he began to spank him. “I’ll stop when I feel like it.”

The pink haired Awsten began to make his way back to the blonde, but tensed up in fear when he witnessed the spanking. He walked up to red Awsten and purple Awsten, getting down on his knees to grind his dick against the purple haired boy’s body and leave soft, yet erotic kisses in his neck.

“14!” The blue haired boy cried out, almost in tears from the blonde’s forceful spanks. The blonde was done spanking him, and went over to the other boy’s mouth.

“Suck,” he commanded. He just needed to get his dick a little wet. He grabbed a fistful of blue hair for balance while he rammed his dick down the naughty boy’s throat. He pulled it out and went over to the boy’s ass, gripping his hips so hard, his fingernails dug into his skin. The blonde lined up his cock with the blue’s entrance and thrusted quickly in while the blue boy bit his lip. He didn’t give the other Awsten time to adjust to his cock, and began brutally fucking him, slamming his hips in and out.

The red, purple and pink Awstens had pink Awsten on the ground, Geoff and Awsten teasing him. Geoff worked starting with his earlobe, nibbling on it and whispering “We’re gonna take good care of you. I’ll fuck you so good, I’ll slam into your sweet spot each time.” Pink Awsten loved the feeling of Geoff’s hot breath against his ear and neck. “And while I’m doing that, the other boy will suck your dick. I bet you’ll cum so hard, you’ll pass out.” Another sexy idea popped in Geoff’s head, and he begins to whisper it to the pink haired boy. “Or maybe he’ll ride you. How does that sound? His tight ass around your dick? I bet you’d love it. Are you getting turned on by my dirty words?” Geoff watched as his hips bucked up and a moan left Pink’s moth as he nodded.

Purple haired Awsten was between the boy’s legs to play with his entrance, licking around it and then spitting in his fingers for some more lube. He wasn’t worried around pink not getting enough foreplay - Geoff could just touch an Awsten and they’d immediately want a dick in their ass. He slid in a finger, searching around for a certain spot as he reached up to lower his mouth on the other boy’s dick. He shoved Pink Awsten’s dick down his throat as he started to finger fuck the boy underneath him. Purple Awsten loved deepthroating. He loved the power rush and the moans that always came from the other boy. But he has work to do. He started to pump his fingers in and out of the boy’s entrance, not waiting very long before sticking in another finger. Geoff was at the pink haired boy’s lips, exploding his mouth with his tongue. The perfect distraction for the other Awsten to put a third and final finger up the other boy’s ass, finger fucking it as hard as he could.

“You like that? You like it when I finger fuck you?” Awsten questions the other boy while he ruts up against the floor, desperate for a little friction at the arousing sight. A whimper is heard by purple and red haired Awsten when one of the boy’s brushes over his prostate. Geoff looks down the horny boy’s body, and crawled down his body, reaching down to his rock hard cock. He wrapped his fist around it and gave it a few good pumps, then travelled lower to his entrance. Geoff spat on his hand and massaged his dick with it a couple times for some lube, then finally pushed into Pink. The older boy tried to be still, so he wouldn’t hurt Pink, but it was hard for him not to start thrusting and fucking the submissive boy’s brains out. Purple Awsten was starting to get bored just watching, and spat on 3 of his fingers. He stuck two in his ass, reaching around and stretching him. His eyes were transfixed in wonder watching Pink’s cock leak precum, while his face was twisted in a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. Pink Awsten turned his head over to see the other Awsten fingering himself at the sight. He couldn’t take how hot it was and pushed his hips lower onto Geoff’s cock. Geoff took this as a sign to move, and kept a slow, teasing pace. Purple Awsten shoved another finger up his ass and reached over to Pink Awsten’s cock. While hitting his own sweet spot, purple Awsten reached his mouth onto Pink’s cock and swirled his tongue around the tip. However, he drooled more on it than sucked, making the perfect opportunity for him to straddle the bottom and push his ass against the other boy’s cock, slipping it in. Pink Awsten couldn’t focus on anything else than the cock in his ass and the tight heat of the other boy’s ass. He didn’t want to focus on anything else either.

It didn’t take long for the brunette to pull his fingers out replace them with his cock. He didn’t care if the bottom was in pain, he just wanted to fuck someone. Fortunately, it didn’t hurt the bottom much, and he showed no sign of being in pain. Green Awsten let him get used to it, massaging his chest while he took the cock up his ass. He waited until the brunnette found his prostate before deciding to put his hips in Orange Awsten’s face. As Green watched Orange’s eyes roll to the back of his head from the fucking, he held his leking dick and traced around the bottom’s lips with the tip, leaving his lips glossy with precum. It was a sexy sight, Orange’s lips parted, a string of cum between them, his eyes glazed over, and both the Green and Brown haired Awstens got harder just looking. Another particularly pleasurable thrust earned a small yelp from the orange haired Awsten, and with that Green decided he’d had enough. He pushed the tip in his open mouth, spreading his lips wide. Orange Awsten let his jaw go slack when the cock entered his mouth, so Green pushed it in further, touching the back of his throat. He pulled out and pushed further, his cock almost balls deep in the boy’s throat, with the bottom choking a little, but then the top pulled out, allowing the other boy air. When one cock wasn’t in the boy’s body, the other one was. Orange just loved getting filled with cock, and if he could say it, he would. For now he’d just have to squeeze his eyes shut and throw his head back.

Blonde and Blue Awsten fucked at a pace so damn fast, the other Awsten weren’t even sure if it was humanly possible. Blonde Awsten pounded his ass, not even caring if he lasted or if the other boy even came. It’s not like he was getting much of a response from the boy anyway, he appeared like he was gonna pass out from the brutal fucking. A few strokes in, the blonde yelled out.

“I’m so close -gah! I can fucking taste it! Just a few more thrusts!”

“You just put your cock in me! What do you mean you’re about to cum?!” The blue haired boy furiously replied.

“Your ass is just that good,” he grunted as the bottom felt a load of cum get shot up his ass, making him even hornier than before. The blonde’s cock may be spent, but he was gonna make sure the blue’s balls would match his hair. He searched around the room, looking for something he could plug the other boy’s ass with. On the table against the wall, the blonde found a hairbrush with a smooth handle. He carried it back over to the trembling boy, aching with arousal, and shoved it up his ass, keeping the cum in. The blonde just left the boy in the ground, finding a pair of boxers to put on and throwing himself onto the bed that was supposed to be for the photoshoot. He passed out to the sounds of the other Awstens fucking each other.

Blue Awsten was on the floor, painfully horny and with a hairbrush up his ass. He needed some relief, and he’d do anything for it. It wouldn’t even take much for him to cum, just a few thrusts in his ass or a couple pumps on his dick and he’d be in ecstasy. He crawled over to the most attractive Awstens, and sat there. He got on his hands and knees, reaching his right arm around his back to move the hairbrush in and out of his ass, his thrusts weak due to lacking energy from all the teasing beforehand. Pink looked up, and watched the boy slowly pump the brush in and out before speaking up.

“Come over here, and have your ass face me.” Pink commanded. Blue Awsten tried to show off his ass as he crawled closer, but didn’t have the energy to. Pink grabbed the hairbrush in his ass and thrusted it in and out of the boy, as hard as he could, much harder and more pleasing than blue Awsten’s original weak thrusts. Blue reached his hand up to his cock, and used what little energy he had to frantically jerk his cock. As the last of his energy sapped, so did his seed. An orgasm so good burst through his body, but then he blacked out and lied on the floor, motionless.

Green Awsten was starting to get sick of the blowjob. It wasn’t very good, probably because I’m the future Geoff wouldn’t fuck him, so he couldn’t practice sucking dick as often as he used to. He took his dick out of the Orange haired boy’s mouth and traveled lower down his body.

“Move over, brownie.” Green commanded. The brunette pulled out for a second before the two more dominant boys put their dicks together and simultaneously thrusted into the other boy. A yelp of pain from the stretch was heard, but it didn’t take long to go away. Their thrusts into his ass were in sync, and for some reason his ass felt much tighter.

“2 cocks in your ass, huh?” The brunette hissed, “you fucking slut, just taking it up your tight ass.” Orange moaned at the thought of these filthy words. “Was that a moan I heard? From the brutal pace we’re fucking you with? Cockslut, having 2 guys- yourselves, actually- ripping you a new asshole.”

As Green got closer, he decided to say just what he was thinking about. “Damn, if this turns you on, I wonder what else does. Maybe having huge butt plugs up your ass while you do everyday activities might strain your dick for awhile. Or having Geoff tease you, licking your dick for a couple minutes while tied to a bed, then he’ll just leave. Would that get you going?” The last idea, Geoff teasing him and then abandoning him, caused huge jets of cum to shoot up all over the 2 boys in his ass, and Orange fought for consciousness during it, eyes glazed over as the few brief seconds of pure euphoria ended. Green and Brown pulled out of his ass, Green gripping both of their dicks and rapidly jerking them until the shot their loads on each other.

Pink, Red and Purple Awsten were still going strong, even after the rest of the Awstens finished. Geoff tended to last a long time, while Pink and Purple Awsten just wanted to enjoy the moment. They were in no rush to cum. Geoff was however, getting closer. He reached over to purple Awsten’s ear, his breath tickling it as he spoke.

“What do you want me to do to you to make you cum?” Geoff wanted to hear whatever hot shit he was gonna say.

“I want you to yank my cock until I cum, spurring it all over your sexy body.” Purple haired Awsten was certain of what he wanted as he ran his hands up and down Geoff’s tan toned, muscular arms and warm, large, veiny hands, intertwining their hands together as Geoff lowered his face towards Awsten, pressing their lips together for a few seconds before Geoff grabbed Purple’s cock, jacking it off as fast as he could. His own thrusts inside Pink were becoming sloppy, and without warning Purple came everywhere. Next, Pink came from just how tight Purple’s clenching walls were, and shot his load deep up the Purple haired boy’s ass. Geoff was the very last one to cum, taking a few more thrusts in Pink before pulling out to release. Purple Awsten quickly out his mouth over the tip, drinking every last drop of Geoff’s sweet cum. Pink was fast asleep, and so were all the other Awstens except for red and purple.

Purple Awsten walked over to the bed, lifting blonde Awsten out and putting him on the floor. Geoff joined him, and curled up in the bed with open arms. Purple Awsten got in his arms and snuggled up next to him, feeling safe and content. The 2 lovers fell asleep very quickly, and Geoff could swear on his Nintendo switch he heard Awsten tell him “I love you” before nodding off.

Jawn came back a few hours later, to the sight of naked, sleeping cum-covered Awstens.

“Fuck, I can’t redo this shoot. I’ll just have to put some rose petals over Geoff and Awsten and call it a day.” Jawn spoke to himself as he tried to figure out how to get these Awsten’s back home without waking them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Link: https://proud-band-trash.tumblr.com/post/172551110522/from-a-night-that-time-forgot


End file.
